


You Are My Sunshine

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: “Can I sleep with you tonight?”The words caused the sleepy inhuman to wake, recognizing the soft voice of the british biochemist that she so adoringly loved and admired.___Jemma needs Daisy's help to cope with her nightmares after returning from Maveth.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys like this :) the title is just a HINT of what's in the fic, but I hope that this fluff/angst will be good enough (i almost cried while writing this)

_ “Can I sleep with you tonight?” _

 

The words caused the sleepy inhuman to wake, recognizing the soft voice of the british biochemist that she so adoringly loved and admired.

 

Daisy’s eyes fluttered open, although only a moment ago she was peacefully sleeping (for the first time in months, surprisingly) despite having the blankets tangled around her legs and wearing barely anything but a loose grey t-shirt, leaving the olive skin of her legs exposed. She let out a small but audible groan and nodded, confirming that she’d heard Jemma’s words out of her grogginess. “Yeah,” said the brunette, her tone quiet and raspy. “C’mere.”

 

At that, the smaller woman crawled into the bed with the older agent, only the slightest bit timid and unsure in her actions. 

 

“It’s the nightmares again.” Jemma looked up at Daisy, who was desperately trying to keep her eyes open. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jem,” Daisy replied, the same softness in her voice as before. She snaked her arms around the girl’s waist and pulled her closer, minimizing the space between them. “I’ll try to fight them off for you.” 

 

Jemma had only returned from Maveth a few months ago, and was still trying to adjust to living on base again. Daisy could only imagine what she went through on that planet -- and would offer every bit of help she could to make Jemma’s transition easier. 

 

Her nightmares were the symptoms of her PTSD.

 

She told no one about them, afraid that their perception of her would change. She would be thought of as a fragile piece of glass, so delicate as to touch her would cause her to shatter. 

 

That’s exactly what happened. As Daisy held the biochemist in her arms, she didn’t expect her to burst out in an ocean of tears. Jemma was truly sorry that she’d came with such a burden for her girlfriend to deal with, but Daisy didn’t mind one bit. They’d been apart for more than six months, physically and even emotionally. She couldn’t just ignore the fact that the small woman had gone through such a traumatizing experience, and didn’t take it lightly either. 

 

Jemma had buried her head into Daisy’s chest, hiding from the world. She was pretty sure that she’d soaked the older agent’s shirt with her tears, but Daisy didn’t seem to care. 

 

“I’m here,” the inhuman said softly, offering Jemma safety in her. She never wanted to say that it was okay, because it genuinely wasn’t -- instead she’d just remind the brunette that she was there to console her. “Shh. There’s no need to be scared.” 

 

Then, Daisy did something that Jemma never  _ ever  _ thought she’d do -- not in a million lifetimes. She started singing to her.

 

_ “You are my sunshine...” _

 

Jemma’s crying slowed down, only hiccuping and shaking in her arms from fear. Her eyes were rubbed raw and turned red and swollen, keeping her head hidden from Daisy. 

 

_ “My only sunshine...” _

 

Daisy gently tilted the young woman’s chin, meeting her eyes that were filled with emotions. 

 

“ _ You make me happy…” _

 

She placed a kiss on her forehead. 

 

_ “When skies are grey…” _

 

Then her cheek. 

 

_ “You’ll never know dear…” _

 

Her nose. 

 

_ “How much I love you…” _

 

Her other cheek. 

 

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

 

Her lips. 

 

At this point, Jemma was no longer shaking nor crying, just looking at Daisy who had a small smile. 

 

It was the first night that Jemma had ever gotten sleep that wasn’t intruded by nightmares in months, and that she was truly thankful for. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
